Pokemon Drabble
by Walking In Rainy Days
Summary: This is a drabble about Red that I write on whim, sometimes there crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a random Pokemon stories I write at the seer of whim and my attempt to make a joke. I write whatever I want in this one so don't be surprised, angry and stuff! No bad intention~**

**And my English is not too good, and use google translator, sometimes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<strong>

* * *

><p>Red, the legendary pokemon trainer, sitting at the top of Mt. Silver watching the view silently because he alone and people might think he crazy if he talking to himself, then again, there's no one in here except him and his pokemon.<p>

Anyway, he bored now. There's nothing to do, and he got tired of pikachu making out with buneary behind him. He didn't jealous. Why would he, the mighty and awesome Red get jealous over his pokemon? If he want, he can get any girls he want if he can't get girls he still can get the older woman, if he still can't… there's still gardevoir and lopunny.

He recalled pikachu and buneary, go to his dark cave to pick all his pokeballs, food and his same clothes and put it in his infinity bag. If he remember he still have those bicycle he got from someone long time ago in his bag.

After that he release one of his pokemon to fly from this boring mountain to his hometown, he miss his friend, Blue. Hope when he got back he can punch his face.

"Snorlax, take me to Pallet Town!" He said while climbing to his pokemon stomach. If you ask why he choose snorlax to fly to his hometown the answer is simple. Because his a f**king Red! He can do whatever he want cause he awesome! Including teaching snorlax how to fly!

And then snorlax began to fly, he looked one last glance at his beloved cave, "Goody bye my home." Hi wave his hand with handkerchief toward the cave with imaginary tears.

Thus began the Adventure of Snorlax, I mean the Adventure of Red, the mighty, amazing trainer ever!


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>He currently eating golbat barbecue with his crobat in his cave, when suddenly he hear someone singing. Curious, he walking to the singing direction.<p>

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know._

_Can't hold it back anymore._

In front of him, a white haired girl with braid wearing a crown singing without a care in the world, she didn't know that behind her there ursaring ready to devour her any moment.

"Crobat, thunderbolt." He order his crobat gracefully and crobat do it as asked. What? Oh, why crobat can use thunderbolt? Because he's Red! He can teach his pokemon whatever moves he want! Anyway, look like crobat already defeated ursaring with one attack.

_Let it go~ Let- _"Holy shit! Wtf is that!" The girl shocked after she turn around and looked at the now roasted ursaring.

"Are you okay?"

The girl looked at him, blushed, charmed by his handsome face, answered shyly, "I'm okay, thanks."

"What's your name pretty?"

Blushed, "Elsa, you?"

"I'm Red" Elsa gasped, "Red!? That awesome, legendary trainer?"

He smirk, "Yes, by the way, what are you doing, singing alone in this blizzard?"

"I'm running away from my kingdom, I have these power and they afraid of it," seeing Red raising eyebrow, she freeze the roasted ursaring, "My food!" Yelled Red, shock, "that's they afraid at." She finished dramatically. Red still wailed over his frozen food, then promptly get up, "You want to go to my cave?"

"Yes!" She said and linked her arm with him, 'What a weird girl. But she hot!'

-After back in cave-

Elsa looked around in his cave with awe. No wonder cause his cave is awesome! Just like him.

"Wow this bed so soft~" Elsa said while lie down on after she found his bed. "It's not just soft but durable you know, try to jump on it." Elsa do what Red, jumping up and down on his bed, "You right!" She shouted excitedly. "It's also good for doing _that_, you know." He said while smirking. Elsa stopped jumping and looked at him seductively, "Want to do it?"

Red lunged at Elsa.

That night, on blizzard mountain they doing these and that.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

When searching her sister she didn't expect to found her in a cave that looked like a hotel. And she didn't expect to find her sister on bed naked with a handsome boy with a black hair and red eyes doing these and that.

"Elsa!" She shouted shocked.

"Anna!" Her sister shocked and stopped what her doing, "I-it's not like what you see!"

"I want to join too!"

And that night, the three of them doing these and that.


End file.
